lostwavestriologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Capecchi
Capecchi is the name given to those Humans who have genetically modified themselves to survive in a number of environments. Etymology They take their name from Mario Ramberg Capecchi, an Italian-born American molecular geneticist who discovering the method to create mice in which a specific gene is turned off, known as (knockout mice). His research eventually became the contemporary basis for Human genetic engineering. Genetic Engineering Stance Contrary to popular belief, the Capecchi are very stringent with genetic engeering of the Human form. Only modifications to survive in a given environment are seen as approriate, further modifications are forbidden for fear of random mutantions could lead to unforseen creations or dangers. As such, genetic engineering to improve immunity, remove vestigial organs like the appendix or wisdom teeth and remove genetic defects are seen as destructive and dangerous. Many Capecchi see it as removing necessary variety and in fact see many Capecchi who perform this to be practice a form of genetic sterelity. Known Capecchi Groups *Amoore *Asimov *Aves *Belousov *Boyer *Cherufe *Coveney *Crichton *Dryad *Encantado *Endo *Erelim *Griffith *Huldra *Imbunche *Jaenisch *Ji *Jötunn *Korrigan *Leahill *Maksimov *Naiad *Oeonae *Pasteur *Sager *Tiselius *Vanir *Varela *Verrocchio *Wani *Watson *Yuki-onna Pride vs. Capecchi The sour relationship between the Capecchi and the Prides can be tracked back to the early days centuries prior to the Sol Gamma Wave of 2601. Genetic engineering had just become popular among new colonial ventures of the Earth Federation in the 24th Century, generally among settler groups who could not afford expensive terraforming operations, were unwilling to wait the usual century or two for completion or didn't wish to modify their environment. For every new colony founded and terraformed through traditional practices, between three to five were established using genetic engineering to modify the settlers. These groups, while genetically modifying themselves with thousands of different methods to survive the vast variety of worlds they would settle, took the over-reaching title Capecchi, named after Mario Ramberg Capecchi , an Italian-born American molecular geneticist who was one of the scientists who discovered the method to create mice in which a specific gene is turned off, known as (knockout mice) in 1989. His research eventually became the contemporary basis for Human genetic engineering. This caused a schism among the supporters of genetic engineering and traditionalists who believe modifications to the Human genom to be dangerous. Many conversative colonial groups refused to deal with the more numerous modified settlers and they found much economic backing from the core worlds of the Federation. As a result, most of the genetically unmodified colonists, whilst smaller in number, were economically more well off. When the Sol Gamma Wave of 2601 erupted, most of the core worlds of the Federation and their largely genetically unmodified populations were destroyed. Where as on the Federation frontier, a large portion of the frontier worlds and their genetically-modified colonists managed to escape unharmed. In total, of the millions of people who survived the disaster, only a tiny percentage were unmodified Humans and those predominately were groups that managed to fleet the destruction and find shelter among those conservative, traditionalist worlds. The traditionalist soon took the name Prides, denoting from the idea of ancient Earth lions and their strong pure-breed bloodlines. This quickly caused resentment from the Prides, who came from the more economically stable worlds and the Capecchi, whose worlds quickly became a source of much of the strife and pricacy that followed in the wake of the Fall of the Earth Federation. Category:Groups